Rose
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Mawar terakhir untuk Renly Baratheon.


**Game of Thornes** © **George R.R. Martin**  
**GoT original TV series **© **HBO**

**Rose** © **Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

Hanya ada satu raja dalam hidup Loras, Renly Baratheon. Ia tak peduli dengan _the Seven Kingdom_, siapa raja di Selatan, Barat, Timur atau Utara. Baginya, Renly adalah satu-satunya. Hanya Renly yang paling pantas. Dialah yang terbaik dari mereka semua. Tidak untuk _the Mad King_, Robert, Ned Stark, Joffrey, Tommen, atau yang lainnya. Hanya Renly Baratheon, _the one and only_.

Namun takdir tak pernah memihak padanya.

Loras menggigit bibir, menahan isakan, tubuhnya mengigil di hadapan tubuh Renly yang tak bernapas. Kepedihan dan rasa getir menyayat hatinya, menciptakan badai dendam yang tak mampu ia kendalikan.

"Kau tak pantas mendapatkan ini, Renly."

Loras menggerit, meremas jemari Renly yang dingin dan kaku. Tak ada sambutan dari Renly. Renly tidak tersenyum padanya, tidak menggengam balik jemarinya, bahkan tidak membuka mata. Sebuah fakta yang menampar keras Loras bahwa Renly tak akan pernah lagi bicara padanya. Sepasang mata teduh yang selalu ia kagumi itu tak akan pernah lagi memandangnya penuh kelembutan, sentuhan hangat Renly pada kulitnya, suaranya yang selalu bicara lembut, caranya tersenyum dan tertawa… tak akan ada lagi.

Kematian telah merenggut Renly Baratheon dari sisinya. Dan tak ada satupun dewa yang bisa membawa kembali Renly ke sisinya.

"_My Lord…"_ Loras terisak, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke sutera Renly. Menembus hingga membasahi kulitnya yang kian memucat. Loras tidak peduli lagi dengan aturan yang melarang seorang kesatria untuk menangis. Ia tidak peduli soal harga dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar ada berapa ratus orang di luar tenda yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya atau Renly. _Persetan_, Loras hanya ingin terus di sisi Renly selama yang ia bisa.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Renly. _Aku bersumpah_. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu tanpa peduli siapa yang kau angkat menjadi _King's Guard_. Aku akan menjadi pedangmu, zirahmu, tamengmu, aku akan menjadi kesatria bahkan pembunuh untukmu, pelayanmu, _apapun,_ Renly. Aku akan berbaring di ranjangmu kapanpun kau mau, bahkan sekalipun semua orang hanya memandangku sebagai _Renly's Little Rose_, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap di sisimu."

Loras menarik napas. Sesak. Dadanya seperti ditimpa batu besar. Setiap tarikan oksigen yang dihirupnya, mendakan seberapa jauh Renly telah meinggalkan napasnya. Dan itu membuat Loras hancur.

Ditatapnya wajah Renly. Garis rahangnya yang tampan, tegas tetapi tak pernah tampak menakutkan. Renly tidak sekuat Robert, tidak keras seperti Stanis, Renly begitu indah dengan caranya tersendiri. Menyenangkan untuk dipandang, bersinar, dan hangat. Renly seharusnya menjadi raja.

Loras menunduk di samping mayat itu. "Atas nama _the Seven Kingdom_ dan atas nama semua dewa dahulu maupun sekarang, _aku bersumpah_. Aku Loras Tyrell, akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup dan matiku demi Renly Baratheon. Aku tak akan pernah menentangmu baik dalam perkataan mamupun perbuatan. Aku bersumpah."

Loras menangis, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat selagi air matanya terus berjatuhan menyeret kepedihan mendalam di hatinya. Jika dewa memang ada, Loras butuh bukti sekarang. Renly adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas kembali dari kematian. Renly pantas hidup.

"_Please…"_ Loras memohon, suaranya bergetar. "_Please, please, please…_" Ia membawa tangan Renly ke bibirnya. Menciuminya penuh pengabdian dan kasih sayang paling tulus. Air matanya yang hangat berharap dapat mengusir suhu tubuh Renly yang membeku.

Dahulu Loras pernah memberi Renly setangkai mawar merah. Sebagai tanda penghormatan ketika kali pertama Renly mengujungi Highgarden. Renly menerima mawar itu, tersenyum dengan lembut, mengusap rambutnya dan berkata, _you're more beautiful than thausand roses, Loras. _ Namun Loras masih terlalu muda untuk dapat memahami maknanya. Ia hanya memandang kebingunan, dan berlari untuk mencarikan Renly mawar yang lebih indah.

Saat Loras mulai tumbuh dan dilatih menjadi seorang kesatria, Renly adalah orang yang menaruh perhatian besar padanya. Renly selalu menjadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan atau memujinya. Loras tahu Renly tak pernah suka petengkaran, kekerasan, pertarungan, dan karena itulah Loras berjanji akan menjadi seorang Kesatria yang lembut untuk Renly. Kesatria yang tak perlu menyakiti lawannya, kesatria yang menungang kuda dan bermain pedang dengan begitu cantik dan elegan. Loras ingin menyenangkan Renly, meletakkan ribuan mawar ke pangkuannya setiap kali sebelum melenggang ke arena.

Saat pertama kali Renly menciumnya, Loras tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bergerak, tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon. Otaknya tak bekerja. Tetapi Renly tetap ada di sana, tak melonggarkan dekapan, menyentuh bibirnya lembut, mengecup hangat, membuai Loras dengan aroma citrus yang memabukkan. Renly mengusap punggungnya, membimbingnya dengan penuh kesabaran, hingga akhirnya Loras mengerti dan belajar untuk menerima, membalas, merasakan sensasi keindahan akan cinta yang Renly berikan padanya.

Akan tetapi kali ini lain. Tak peduli betapapun Loras meminta dan memohon, memanggil namanya ribuan kali dengan putus asa, Renly hanya beraksi dingin. Kaku, tak bergerak.

"_Please return to my side, My Lord. My King. My Love. My Everything…" _

Renly tetap bergeming. Napasnya tak kembali. Matanya tak pernah terbuka. Mahkotanya tetap kosong di dadanya.

Maka Loras menarik napas, mengusap semua air matanya. Lalu membungkuk untuk mengecup mesra bibir Renly yang dingin.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Renly Baratheon." _Loras berbisik.

"Aku akan _selalu_ mencintaimu. Tak akan ku biarkan siapapun yang menghinamu hidup lebih lama daripada aku. Aku bersumpah."

Kemudian Loras meletakan setangkai mawar merah di atas tubuh Renly. Setiap kelopak mawar yang melambangkan keindahan cinta Renly untuknya, warna merah pekat sebagai lambang betapa Loras akan selalu memegang tegus kesetiaan dalam darahnya, serta tajam duri sebagai pengingat akan tajamnya dendam di hati Loras untuk siapapun yang telah membunuh Renly.

"Tidak akan ada lagi Kesatria Bunga mulai hari ini, Renly. Keindahanku hanya milikmu, dan sekarang aku sepenuhnya hanya tangkai berduri penuh racun."

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

a/n: setelah nonton ulang, saya baru notice kalo Renly ternyata pedih juga kisahnya. Mungkin nggak sebucin Jaime Lannister, tapi harus diakui Renly terlalu baik untuk mati dengan cara seperti itu :') kalau ada yang baca, review yaa hehe


End file.
